


unassuming

by moonlitknight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (if i pick it up), F/M, Force Bond, Force-Sensitive Reader, Oneshot, Open/Ambigious Ending, Rating May Change, but its random, depending on my drive for this i might do another part or two, i feel like this is sorta bland tho lol, id say jackpot ngl, its like the lotto and you get a hot injured man, unassuming planet, unassuming reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitknight/pseuds/moonlitknight
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away, you were only trying to enjoy a snowball fight.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 16





	unassuming

Imber, quaint and desolate, a small planet located somewhere where the Outer-Rim starts and the Mid-Rim begins. Fertile soil making the land suitable for farming, inhabited shortly after the fall of the Empire by those acquainted with cultivating the lands. The planets managed to have a stable rotation of seasons, with a longer spring and summer; both of which having substantial rainfall. An abundance of warm-blooded creatures inhabited the areas, roaming their respective territories with domination over invading farmers.

Villages and settlements proved sparse with the intelligent creature’s populations, their main sources of profit being the shipment and distribution of produce and grown goods. The buyers of these goods were confidential, a careful ritual put in place to make sure their physical presence never overlapped with one another. The way of business varied vendor-to-vendor, but most had a tendency to work with paper rather than anything digital. Reasons weren’t very particular, aside from it just being how things had always been done.

While many of the vendors and sellers had a tendency to do their work through a lone-wolf fashion, some had made small businesses, had employees to take care of. From this sprung the care of unionization, the employees wanting to be looked at with equality from their employer, wanted benefits and care. Surprisingly, their wants weren’t met with the cold, business world mindset of greed, rather an agreeance.

The government was simple, a republic forum-style where elected leaders listened to those living simple lives. Considering the multiple settlements around the planet, gatherings and meetings weren’t an unusual sight. In comparison to other planets in the galaxy, the ease and carefree aura of the lifestyle wasn’t taken for granted. As a flyby, it garnered little attention in terms of tourist attraction, and kept its metaphorical head down in terms of questionable actions. News traveled slow to the planet, though there were hushed whispers from time to time of the galaxy’s momentary peace getting ready to be shattered.

As a planet, disorderly fashion in terms of the wildlife was more than expected. Its inhabitants were meant to be nothing more then that, and they respected the ways of nature and the surrounding universe. While only being a generation-or-so in age, the prosperity was taken with great joy. This reserved nature, however, could prove unfortunate.

The arrival of winter was always a joyous occasion to the growing, younger generation. They managed to have an uproar of excitement the second the sky let snowflakes fall from its depths of gray skies. While there was the momentary mourning of lost revenue for the planet, the worries were put to rest with knowledge that there were enough rations to get through it. Many homes had yet to indulge in electricity, opting instead for wood stoves and firewood.

One of those homes was yours. A small cabin resting atop a hill. In the spring, it would bloom into a beautiful meadow, where you would often teach children the importance of certain plants and wildlife. The neighbors you had were wild animals, typically spooked off by the shot of a blaster or mere presence. Rarely did you indulge in the act of hunting, instead embarking on purchasing meat from butchers who did the dirty work themselves. Of personal favorites, you did have a certain adoration in your heart for brolf jerky.

Your arrival to Imber was relatively recent, in comparison to those who were the technical pioneers of cultivating the land. One thing the government hadn’t accounted for was the need for education, which is where you stepped in, and having to direct funds for some sort of public education for your wage. Typically, many went off of bartering rather than any form of actual coinage, but you were willing to accept payment either way. For personal reasons, your own arrival had been more or less an escapade to evade the societal pressures of your previous planet. And fortunately for you, it’d worked; even if your parents had all but cut you off.

Regardless of your personal favorite meats and snacks, mid-winter had given way for one of the largest snows on record for your own inhabitance. Children from the surrounding village had all but clamored to you, joy written on their flushed-colored features from the cold. Initially, you’d extended a short, but warm, welcome into your home alongside hot chocolate or tea - depending on their own self-proclaimed maturity levels.

They quickly went stir-crazy after staring out your frosted windows, the mid-day sky illuminating the untouched snow and making them giddy. The small group, only three at the time, nearly begged you to come out and play with them, giving their best take on puppy eyes and heaven’s choir of “please, please, _pleeease!_ ” - all of which had you chuckling. They’d dragged you from the warm confinements of your home and into the untouched snow, where they began the child-like dash through chaotic innocence. Snow angels, snow-men, and most importantly - snowballs ensued. They flew with wreckless abandon, and you only watched as a mediator in case anything violent were to arise.

It amused you, truly. A faint longing tugged in your chest while you witnessed the actions. Personally, your own childhood hadn’t been the kindest, in terms of social interaction. Your days weren’t spent frolicking through meadows with your friends, or getting the giddy, bubbly giggliness that came with snow angels. Instead you worried about what your parents thought about you, driven to appease them and prioritize their opinion of you above all. Their dismissiveness of you was what truly pushed you over the edge of leaving the planet all together. Words of Imber were typically ones said with a sneer, though you found the opportunity perfect. The chance to leave your life - quiet, dull, and disappointing - behind was one you all but lunged for.

Eventually, one of them ran up to you. Their appearance pulled you from your thoughts, the image of their pummeling of snowballs enough to have you smiling at them. “Will you join the snowball fight? It’s sorta an unfair fight!”

“Me? I’m not sure I’d be the best partner for a snowball fight,” your reluctance was faux in sincerity, heart nearly melting at the child’s pout.

“C’mon, _pleeeease!_ I need a partner, or I’m gonna die out there!!” To further their point, a finger was drawn across their throat, their over-dramatization having you laugh a bit more. “Pretty please, with a bantha on top?”

“A _bantha?_ I don’t know if you’re the best at bartering,” Your further reluctance had their shoulders momentarily dropping and lower lip jutting out. “but, for my favorite flower-stomper, I’ll be your partner.”

Their perkiness was immediate, hand gripping your wrist as they dragged you to the makeshift battlefield. A shoddy fortress was built, a single, unstable and short wall the only means of protection from the icy barrage.

For awhile you simply supplied snowballs, snickering at the other children who whined about some ‘unfair advantage’ you held over them. Despite it being the first time you’d made snowballs, it didn’t seem to be a half-bad attempt, apparently.

After being suggested of a position change, quite possibly inspired by your opponents doing the same, you fully stood to ignore the short wall of protection in favor of stretching your legs. When you looked down to your ammunition supplier, you found them quite literally frozen. Like a freeze-frame. Eyes widening, you take in the surrounding area. Stuck mid-air was a snowball, thrown by one of your pupils. Snowflakes halted their descent, and everything seemed to ... _stop_.

Were you delusional? Seeing things you shouldn’t? Did time stop, and only just now decide to take affect for you? What was--

Haggard breathing overtook your hearing in the deafening silence and you turned to face it. A black-clad figure stood a safe distance from you, in a seemingly battle-like stance. If that wasn’t the dead giveaway, the sizzling and crackling of the object in his hand sure was. It was unstable, bright red and devilish in its appearance. Had you the knowledge, you’d know it to be a light saber - but as a simpleton, its history and official name were lost.

He appeared feral while wounded, a growl tearing from his throat as he sneered at you. You were frozen, were you to help him? Why was _he_ unfrozen?

The sword-shaped crackling thing lifted to be pointed at you through his intense, honey gaze and black, sweat-defined fringe. With an open of his maw, he growled out two words: “I’m coming.” With that, he disappeared and time resumed.

And a snowball smacked into the back of your unassuming head.

**Author's Note:**

> it's legit 3am im so tired;;  
> this was meant to be more quality However. i am impatient. if there's editing to be done i'll do it later.  
> i have a faint idea for where i wanna go with this? if interest is shown i might continue it. thank you for reading!! ♡


End file.
